SO you've fallen into the world of YuGiOh!
by bee3
Summary: A survivors guide for all those thinking of falling into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! minor character bashing..... don't hate me......
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i own nothing  
  
  
  
SO you've fallen into the world of yu-gi-oh!.....  
  
  
  
  
this is a mini survival guide for all authours or Ocs (original characters) thinking of falling into the Yu-Gi-Oh! world. ^^ enjoy  
  
  
so you've fallen in and now your looking around first of all check for any kids that are short with weird hairstyles...?   
  
see any?  
  
you do?  
  
oh dear!   
  
what colour hair does that kid have? is it a he? yes?  
  
uh-oh! if he has black/crimson hair with blonde spikey bangs and is holding a duel monsters deck STAY AWAY from him! STAYING AWAY from him means moving to where he is NOT.... got that ? good!   
you are now a little safer.  
  
  
If this kid is (again) a HE and has WHITE hair that is past his shoulders,,,,run do not walk RUN away very fast despite what he says to you.  
  
GOT THAT ? RUN AWAY! if you like your soul that is.  
  
  
these kids hang around in groups if the short kid also known as Yugi Motou is with his friends there will be a girl with a brown bob hair cut....  
  
Do you see her?   
now DO NOT and i repeat DO NOT say anything about any bad friendships you've had unless you want a two hour lecture on why all friends are good kind and loving because we come from the real world where not everything is sunshine and roses......  
  
more will follow if it is liked if not ^^ it'll be deleted 


	2. meeting maximillion

Disclaimer: i own nothing! ^^  
  
  
  
gosh i got reviewed! *is amazed* ppl hate me too ^^; *sobs* why couldn't they have made ryou sound a little less english? it makes my own accent seems so .....stupid *sigh*  
  
  
heyhey! so we're in the world of Yu-Gi-OH! and there is a tallish blonde kid with a weird peak in his hairdo looking at you!  
what shall we do?  
  
a) make fun of the brooklyn accent  
  
b) glomp him and gaze at him lovingly or  
  
c) run away and never look back?  
  
most pl would choose b i am sure this is WRONG! run AWAY! now! this kid hangs out with Yugi... the guy with the big gold egyptian artifact hanging around his neck?   
master duelist?  
the guy with a yami?   
  
yes! that one good now run  
  
so we've run and we're wondering around aimlessly and have stumbled over a guy in a red suit frilly shirt and silver hair and if your a guy he's adding -boy to the end of your name.....   
congratulations you've just met maximillion pegasus a very wealthy man who is stil in love with his dead wife.....  
oh yes he is also slightly psychotic and has the millenium eye concealed beneath his hair in teh right hand side of his face .....   
and yes it can read your mind   
ask him nicely to forgive you to not steal your soul away and beg not to listen to one of his life-is-ever-so-fleeting rants and walk away slowly.....  
or just run away and call the nice people in white coats to come and have a talk with him.....  
  
so we got away from him and we're stood outside a game shop and its night time... lets risk going inside shall we? there might be a phone/portal/computer/sane person inside 


	3. trench coat coughflashercoatcough

Disclaimer: i own....flip flops! ^^ lol but nothing else ^^;  
  
  
  
SORRY! i went on holiday ^^; i knew three days before i went and was kept away from a computer sorry sorry sorry gomen gomen gomen  
  
  
  
  
  
well peoples we've made it into a game shop! and there is a tall dark stranger stood at the counter in a trench coat...... resist the urge to shout "flasher" and take a closer look  
  
  
brown hair  
  
blue eyes   
  
cold expression  
  
little brother with shoulder lentgh hair attached like an extra limb.....  
  
ohhhh Seto Kaiba the Teenage billionaire! with Mokuba ^^ now everyone calm down and make no suden movements edge slowly towards the counter where the elderly man is gazing at you and just smile and nod at anything he says....except maybe an invitation to dinner and a dance.......  
  
now slowly smile and try to not act suspicious and what ever you do do not stare at eth big metal case Seto is holding.....  
  
  
  
I SAID DON'T STARE AT IT!  
  
  
DO YOU PEOPLE NOT LISTEN???  
  
  
*cough cough* well smile at mokuba and say hello in a NICE voice and don't in anyway act threatening ......and yes glomping is acting threatening now do not stare at the case look directly at teh little purple eyed old man and tell him you need to use his phone to get home smile nicely again at kaiba and if he offers you his phone (which is highly unlikly) either (for fan girls ) program YOUR number into it OR steal Yugi/Tea/Joey/Tristan/Bakuras and hand it back after faking a phone call  
  
edge back to teh doorway and grin like an idiort when your outside  
  
see?  
wasn't that much safer?  
and now we have phone numbers   
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh FREEZE!  
  
Mokubas just invited you to their house ......  
  
  
bee 


	4. between a rock and a hard place

Disclaimer: i own...... a staple gun! MUWHAHAHHAHAHAHAA but they took it off me after i started to shoot staples at ppl i hated....   
  
  
  
  
  
So we've fallen into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! and we've seen Yugi joey bakura spoken to seto kaiba and been eyed up by grandpa muto, run away from teas friendship rants and been glared at by maximillion peagesus.......  
  
and now  
  
mokuba  
  
(the kid with the dark long hair in an almost bowl cut remember?)  
  
has asked you to his house....  
  
where seto lives......  
  
don't squeal like that!  
  
so anyway we're stood outside and oh no... oh god no! its tristan! and he's coming over with a helpful look on his face try not to twitch/scream/glomp him and pretend you haven't seen him  
  
  
stay still steady steady its no use bolting like a frightened rabbit.....  
  
  
  
  
okay  
  
shove that  
BOLT FLEE RUN HEAD FOR THE HILLS  
  
  
dammit! you just had to run back into the gameshop didn't you now we're trapped with....Grandpa Muto....... 


	5. the eyes..THE EYES! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Disclaimer: oh yeah? well i own a dog called rooney that eats minions that do ppls biddings so there! and uhh... yeah no i don't own yu-gi-oh!  
  
and um if you want me to tell you when i update ...leave it in a review ^^  
  
  
  
lets see we're stuck in the gameshop....  
  
  
with grandpa muto  
  
  
oh dear  
  
  
stand very very still  
make no sudden movements.....  
AND PRAY TO THE HIGHER POWERS THAT YUGI WILL COME AND RESCUE YOU!  
  
  
no wait if we back up slowly and cling to setos arm maybe we can get out of here with the same amount of sanity we came in with....  
  
  
got seto's arm? smile up and him and thank him for letting you go to his house if he says he didn't refrain  
(THAT MEANS DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES)  
smack him one in the mouth just ignore him and smile at mokuba instead make mokuba happy and you make seto happy  
  
got it?  
  
get it?  
  
GOOD!  
  
now walk and do not look back lets get in the limo and go to the kaiba mansion then may be we can eat a little food drink a little drink and sed...i mean find a way to get back home and not seduce who ever you like coughcough.........  
  
now the thing we have to love about limos is the one way windows go ahead make faces at any person you hate .....(coughTRISTANcough) except for maybe peaguses as the millenium eye has the whole see-through everything thing going on....but i wonder can it see through lead? and what does he actually look out? we will have to sweeten seto up so he will buy us lead outfits so Peaguses cannot stare at certain things....  
  
pervert that he is......possibly....  
  
and oh look! theres the kaiba mansion! 


	6. Going Home

Disclaimer: i own nothing ^^  
  
I'm baaaaaaaack! *hears groans and ignores them* i know how you all missed me *dodges randomly thrown objects* so i decided to give you another dose of  
" SO you've fallen into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!"  
because i love you all so much.... *tears up* this might be the last chapter, but, because it was so popular i might write a few more survival guides.....  
  
enjoy ^_^  
(and i hope all you other people reading this on Sugar-chan Li Xiangs page send her lovely e-mails telling her how wonderful her site is and put links from your site to hers ^.^)  
  
  
  
Kaiba Mansion.....  
  
scary......  
  
SETO AND MOKUBA are your hosts and it will probably greatly displease seto if you glomp him... Mokuba probably wouldn't mind but glomp him gently the poor kid might break if we glomp him to hard, although his hair might cushion some of the impact......  
  
after accostoming yourself with the mansion find Seto's Address book and photo copy it repeatedly so you can sell the addresses when you get home. The replace the book and beg seto to help you find a way back home pointing out the fact that if he does you will stop:  
  
a) glomping him  
b) glomping his brother  
c) inviting Yugi and his "gang" to his mansion and  
d) making his life a living hell  
  
if he threatens to send you to live with the Mutos (god forbid, stay away grandpa STAY AWAY!!!!) ask Mokuba to help you break into wherever Seto is keeping his precious Blue Eyes White Dragon cards (tell Mokuba its a scavanger hunt) and blackmail him or threaten to give the cards to Yugi........  
  
did it work?  
  
yep  
thought so  
  
Most people say The way to a mans heart is through his stomach,   
BUT  
We are clever we KNOW the way to a mans heart is Through his stomach and up under his ribcage.....  
  
smile politley thank Seto profusely and go back home  
  
Then  
  
make MILLIONS WORTH OF WHATEVER YOUR NATIVE CURRENCY IS BY SELLING HIS ADDRESS BOOK  
  
then feel free to fall Back into the World of Yu-Gi-Oh! at anytime taking this guide book with you  
  
ja ne  
bee 


End file.
